


The Lion in His Den.

by Madame_Tethras



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, One Shot, Sexy Times, smutty fluff, so much cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Tethras/pseuds/Madame_Tethras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lailo snuggles down with her Commander. A mostly fluffy one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion in His Den.

Lailo was sitting next to the Commander on his bed, basking in the moonlight as she read through a handful of reports. A raven came through the broken roof and settled down in front of the little Inquisitor. More reports to look over, of course. She let out a deep sigh and laid back into her pillow. Only it wasn't her pillow her head hit, it was Cullen's arm. Not exactly sure what to do, Lailo sat up and started to apologize. Before she could finish her sentence, he had wrapped the arm around her and pulled her close to him. Instant relaxation. She stopped fidgeting with her papers finally. Cullen rested his chin on Lailo's head and squeezed her a little closer. 

The Commander continued reading through his own stack of letters and reports, chuckling deeply every so often. This is what Lailo assumed cuddling was supposed to be. The comfort and sensations were so new to her. Her past lovers had never made her feel that way. It was entirely perfect. She enjoyed every chuckle, delighted in every twitch of his half exposed belly when she accidentally hit one of his sensitive spots. Apparently one letter from Varric was particularly funny. On more than one occasion during that letter, Cullen would get especially tickled and would wrap both arms tightly around her and pull her to his chest while laughing. Lailo giggled at his amusement. Finding it adorable that while he was focused, he still made her feel important. 

While lazily dragging her fingers in patterns over his skin, she unintentionally encountered a hot spot. Cullen inhaled sharply and his trousers twitched a little. She knew almost immediately that she had struck gold. After teasing his hot spot for a few minutes she started running her fingertips up and down his shaft. Eventually Lailo wrapped her hand around him and had to stop and marvel at the girth for a moment. Instead of her usual nerves, she was hit with tingles thinking about the coming sensations of accommodating him. Cullen swiftly moved between her legs and yanked her closer to him. He was almost frantic pulling off her comfy trousers and getting his own off his big feet. Much to her surprise, he slid into Lailo with ease and she almost fit him perfect in one gentle thrust. That was the only gentle thrust she received. He kissed her deeply and bit and pulled at her lips. He sunk his teeth into her neck and shoulder and let out deep growls in response to her gasps. After he'd finished and cleaned the two of them off, he stettled down with his papers again. He pulled her back into him and got lost in his work. 

Before long, Lailo found herself needing a little skin contact and slid her hand absent mindedly back to his hot spot. It took no time for his blood flow to divert south again. The second round felt like Cullen was trying to get as close as he could to his lady. He made a lot more eye contact and even chuckled here and there while he smiled at her sweetly. 

Eventually they were back to cuddling and reading. Without any recollection of telling her hands to move, suddenly she was teasing him again. Right to that one spot. He laughed and moved her hand to his sternum and rested his hand on hers. He gave her an adorable smile and told her he couldn't again. "Not again. Not right now." He was chuckling at her, perhaps at her unintended eagerness. She stuttered and swore it wasn't intentional but Lailo couldn't help but giggle. She noticed her lips were swollen, sore, and tingling still. It took her a minute to realized his hand was on her own. When she did, her brain stood still for the first time in ages.

They remained that way for a few hours, giggling, content, and comfortable. Lailo felt like he was healing her in some way. That the connection and closeness to him eased her mind and body. She felt caught off guard by the things he made her feel. She made a note to remember not to grab at his ticklish sides next time they were intimate. At that thought she giggled and drifted off to sleep with her head on his chest, his hand entwined with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Second time doing this. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
